Seize The Day
by Simplicity-12
Summary: Odd and Aelita suffer a heartbreaking breakup. Odd reflects on his feeling towards her. Oneshot Songfic. Seize The Day by Avenged Sevenfold


**Well, I was starting to get a little writers block for 'Pink and Purple Finally Together', so I decided to write this little oneshot.**

**By the way, I was inspired to write this by OddObsessed's 'Perfect'.**

_Seize the day, or die regretting the time you lost_

_It's indeed cold without you here_

_Too many people to ache over_

I was sitting on a small plateau underneath the bridge that led to the factory. Well, it led to what used to be the factory. A construction crew from Paris was ordered to demolish it because it was more of an eyesore than a landmark. Plus, "The kids from Kadic Academy could get hurt in that place." Yeah, you guys were a little late…

I shifted to the right a little to let my legs dangle off of the side of the dirt, inches away from the icy cold water below. I had left my red shoes beside me just in case the river raised any. I don't want my brand new shoes to get ruined. I had on my purple wind jacket and a pair of blue jeans I had found in my friend Ulrich's dresser. He said they were too little for him and let me have them.

'Why am I sitting here?' you ask? I'm sitting here to get away from _her. _The girl whom I had rescued so many times, the girl whom I had risked my life for daily, the girl whom I've loved for over a year now. 'Who is this girl?' you may ask. That girl is Aelita Stones. After XANA was destroyed, she and Jeremie settled that they would be nothing more than friends, which worked quite nicely. We all still hung out together and nothing was awkward between the two. Exactly one year, three months, one week, and four days ago she and I fell in love. I'm not sure how or why God granted me, out of all of the other guys in the world, such a perfect birthday gift as her, but I'm glad he did.

_I see my vision burn_

_I feel my memories fade with time_

_But I'm too young to worry_

_These streets we traveled on_

_Will undergo our same lost past_

I remember that day we proposed our relationship. It was a Sunday, my birthday to be exact. She had promised me the week before that she'd take me out for a Hot Fudge Sunday, so I had pleaded all of that day. We left the campus just before 7:00 PM, before Jim would be there to ask questions. He wouldn't ask questions about "What are you two doing, having a family bonding moment or something?", it had already been discovered months earlier that we were not in fact cousins at all.

We neared the small buffet named Chez Pierre in a matter of minutes. I, being the gentleman that I am, allowed her to order her food first as long as I was paying. I still remember exactly what she ordered. A chocolate dipped cone with sprinkles, peanuts, and whipped cream with a cherry on top. I had ordered a Hot Fudge Sunday with sprinkles and bananas on the side. That would be more of a Hot Fudge Banana Split, now wouldn't it?

She led me to a table near a window at the far left end of the buffet where no one could bother us, not that anyone was there to bother us anyway. She opened her mouth to allow her harmonized voice to escape.

"So, how's your ice cream?" she chirped happily. Her voice made my heart explode.

"It's amazing!" I said, my mouth full of ice cream. I swallowed then spoke again, "And yours?"

"It's better than most I've had! But then again, I don't eat ice cream much." She spoke.

The majority of the rest of that evening was uneventful. She would talk to me, and I would respond with a witty joke that would make her laugh. Nothing much happened until we we're outside of her dorm room. We had said our goodbyes, but neither of us seemed to want to leave the other.

"Je t'aime, Odd…" she said. That's 'I love you' in French. The words lingered in my head until her beauty snapped me back into reality.

"D-do you mean that?" I asked, dumbfounded that she would feel such compassion for someone like me.

"I don't say things I don't mean." she winked at me, turning around and walking into her dorm. She proceeded to close her door. I slipped my foot in between just before the door shut.

"Je t'aime trop, Aelita."

_I found you here now please just stay for a while_

_I can move on with you around_

_I hand you my mortal life but will it be forever_

_I'd do anything for a smile_

_Holding you till our time is done_

_We both knew this day would come but_

_I don't want to leave you_

A few months later we went ice skating. It was her favorite thing to do, besides basketball, that is. You wouldn't have expected it, but she had a knack for athleticism. She had been the only girl to ever beat Ulrich at soccer, the only girl to ever be better than Yumi at gymnastics, and the only girl to ever whoop me at basketball.

We entered the skating arena and rented our skates. Hers, pink. Mine, purple.

"How come we always stick with these colors?" her angelic voice came through.

"Two Camels in a Tiny Car?" I said, making a reference to RayWilliamJohnson.

"I should've known you'd watch something like that! He's not even that funny!" she said.

"Girl, f**k yo couch!" I laughed, "Not that funny? Come on, that guy is hilarious! You knew about Two Camels in A Tiny Car, so you obviously watch it."

"I've watched a few of his videos, but they aren't something I've made a routine. Now come on, let's skate before we freeze to death, shall we?" she spoke.

"Two Camels in a Tiny Car…" I nodded as we continued towards the rink. I grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

"So, how fast do you want to go, Princess?" I asked with a sly grin on my face.

"Let's go so fast that the gel in your hair flies out!" she smiled at me.

"He he…can do!" I propelled myself to a very high speed around the rink. She squealed of excitement as we swung around the corner. I slowed down after three times around and we stayed like that for a while.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" I said.

"Every day." she said, her eyes glistening from the lights above us, "And I love you, as well."

_I see my vision blur_

_I feel my memories fade with time_

_But I'm too young to worry_

_A melody_

_A memory_

_Or just one vision_

_Seize the day or die regretting the time we lost_

_It's indeed cold without you here_

_Too many people to ache over_

I remember the night she had had nightmares, so she called me. It was 3:30 in the morning, but I would still never leave her in a time like that. I snuck through the boys dorms, down the stairs, and through the girls dorms without once being spotted by a camera. I opened her door to reveal Aelita sitting in a fetal position against the wall on her bed.

"Nightmares again, huh?" I said as I closed her door behind me. She sprinted towards me, engulfing me in a tight hug.

"Oh, Odd, it was awful! I dreamed that we we're on Lyoko. Yumi and Ulrich had already been devirtualized and it was just me you against three mega tanks and 10 tarantulas! XANA sent Jeremie a message and explained that you were his ultimate threat. I'm not sure why, but you were. He said that if you didn't jump into the Digital Sea and be lost forever…he would kill me…so you-you…" Aelita burst into tears.

"Aelita, it's ok. Lyoko, XANA, the Digital Sea, and even the super computer are all a part of the past now. None of that will ever happen! I promise. And besides, I could have easily taken on those monsters with my bare hands!" I said, pumping my fists into the air. My ridiculous speech seemed to settle her nerves a little.

She laughed, "You always know how to cheer a girl up."

"It's my specialty, Princess. Now come on, we need some sleep. We have classes tomorrow, you know." I said. I sat on her bed and wrapped my arms around her petite body. She turned the lamp off and cuddled beside me, falling asleep instantly.

_Newborn life replacing all of us_

_Changing this fable we live in_

_No longer needed here so where do we go?_

_Will you take a journey tonight?_

_Follow me past the walls of death_

_But girl, what if there is no eternal life?_

Months later came our schism. It started when she and I began to disagree on simple things like our opinion on food, but later it became a greater problem. I began to see a lot less of her and lot more of me being alone. Ulrich had Yumi and Jeremie had Emelie, so I was alone. Aelita would stay in her room and not eat for days on end. Of course I worried for her, but whenever I would go in there she wouldn't tell me what was wrong, or even talk to me for that matter.

We officially broke up on July 21, 2011. That will go on to be the worst day of my life from now on. When someone asks me "So what would you say was the worst day of your life?", I will tell them this story I am telling you now. No longer I am cared for by the love my life. No longer does she love me the way I love her, and no longer will my life be complete. God gave me a gift, but I took it for granted. We will forever be separated from each other from now on to forever. Seize the day, or die regretting the time we lost. It's indeed cold without you here, too many people to ache over…

_So what if I never hold you?_

_Or kiss your lips again?_

_So I never want to leave you and the memories_

_Of us to see_

_I beg…don't leave me…_


End file.
